1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lock and in particular to a dual-locking device which can be unlocked by either a key or a combination.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent No. M247654 discloses a conventional dual-locking device which includes a housing, a shackle, a combination locking mechanism and a key-operated locking mechanism. The shackle includes a hook portion and a root portion. The two locking mechanisms control the hook portion and the root portion of the shackle respectively. However, the two locking mechanisms are located side by side so that the conventional dual-locking device is wide. In addition, the key-locking mechanism needs to drive a driven member to cooperate with the hook portion of the shackle for locking and unlocking. Thus, the structure is more complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,345 discloses another dual-locking device. The dual-locking device controls a hook portion of a shackle by a combination locking mechanism directly and controls indirectly the hook portion of the shackle by a key-operated locking mechanism. Since the two locking mechanisms are side by side, the dual-locking device is still wide. Furthermore, the key-operated locking mechanism needs to drive a member to control whether sleeves can move. That is, the key-operated locking mechanism controls whether the shackle can be released indirectly. Therefore, the structure is complicated.